degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DegrassiFanMelissa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DegrassiFanMelissa page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) HI IM KARINA I SEE YOU SHIP ECLARE AND CAYA I DO ASWELL ;D BUT I LIKE 2 CALL THEM MAYBELL LOL I JUST WANTED TO SAY hiiiiiiiiii :) lol agreed did you see yesterday eoside? OMG campbell totaly likes maya!!!! im glad hes the first person 2 like her instead of maya cuz i think itz so adorable when a guy makes the first move :) and i have a feeling she will like him back but will feel bad becuase triss likes him :/ and i <333 your icon :D i agree with you i thought it was soo wrong that tristan was using her talk page on facerange to talk to cam and i feel bad ifor him like hes gonna hurt but as much as that sucks for him i want MAYBELL to happen to lol :D sorry tristan :/ i know me either im sooo excited! but idk next week it looks like hes goona pretend to be something hes not in front of the hockey guys i felt weird and awkward when he told biana you want to get sex or something like that i was like oh no he DIDINT!! lol ;D i know lol im so pumped for next week!! it all looks intresting im looking forward to the cam plots obvi :D <3 and im also looking forward to the eli and luke part when they were argueing and fionas coming back next week so fimogen -plot YES!!! and did you see that alli might be pregnant omg you should of seen my face lol O-o than again its probally not true becuase teennick always lie in the promos....... ikr! ughh im bored as heck lol :) i dont have a life degrassi is my life and yup excited for all the plots this season so far is so AWESOME! so much drama but i do wish it was an hour instead of 30 mins idk i dont feel satisfied but i got to admit there is tones of drama in the 30 mins but idk im still wondering whats gonna happen between fiona and imogen becuase it seems that imo is not that thrilled 2 see fi i guess shes like still confused or something lol i guess ill have to wait and see monday! agreed :) hiiii itz bin forever since we last talked lol :D lol thats ok i bin busy too lol :) and yes im excited for cams plot tomarrow two and finally a imogen a plot <3 yes i agree and OMG i follow other wikis and you know how you have a profile page right? and you can write any thing on it about your self any ways on my page i put degrassi stuff on my page like a lot of pics of degrassi and i have slide shows of my three OTPS on degrassi wich is MAYBELL <3333 ECLARE :) AND FIMOGEN! and then today i got a message on my page from this douche bag saying stop putting dumbass pictures of things that dont have to do with this show!!!! and then he was like and that the pics i post on my page take forever to delete ect.... and hes like i suggest you get off this wiki and go back to GAY PRE TEEN SHOWS!!! can you belive that anyways i put look i dont mean to offend you but its not like im putting the pics on the edit page or anything im putting it on my PROFILE PAGE! and then i put its a free country and mind your own business!!!!! YA DUMB BITCH XP ( bianca) and then i was like deal with it i should of known he or she would be rude is name was Oogaman??? amd his in fo about himself or herself where it says where you live his says in ur MOMS house and his occupation was PROFESSINAL TROLL AND VISUAL EXPERT!!! and his avatar was a TROLL lolz!!!!! XD XP i fucking HATE THAT GUY OR WATEVER IM STILL GONNA DO IT IDC WAT A HATER GOTTA SAY <3 yea the administrator wrote me on my page ect hes like i have to block you from the wiki im like ok what ever i dont give a fuck so im just NOT going to not use that faggot wiki it was retarted i didint see any body on it except for those losers and me :P im over it anyways yea i saw that lol dont feel bad i cried to and omg like i was lik NOOOOO when cam was hurting himself this episode was realy depressing for me i just hope he doesint to it again :/ omg :( i hope hes not suicidal or anything i hope he doesint try to hurt himself again and i felt ashamed and disapointed that he didint tell maya :/ like he can tell her anything and i have a feeling later on when she finds what he has bin doing they will brake up .< i know i kinda feel sad :( cam is alone at degrassi maya was the only thing that made him happy OMG im sad now i still love CAM <333 and maybell i dont want her to hurt him i just want him to be happy and i hope the zaya kiss was after if they broke up or whatever becuase OMG :,( i can see him finding out awww i feel like crying .< thats why i rather record it on my dvr!! LOLZ xD omg i told you you it was a great episode i know right another fanale with eclare at the ending <33333 and fuck yea owen pushing luke to the lockers!!!! fuck you dallas :P zaya practice :) tori interrupting :( no no! clare katie friend ship XD c: <333 becky accepting the play thumbs up adam having a crush on becky even more awww the play totes awes! clare not sending the pics and taking responsiblity YESH! ;) overall greatt fanale nothing bad happend no one died THANK GOD! yea we probally wont get the real promo till next month im guessing? DX the one they showed was probaly the teaser and if it wasint for school coming up i would be bored as F! :( thats what me and my friend were talking bout shes like omg were gonna have to wait till two onths this is such torture!! omg realy how do you know? and how did you get the pic on tumblar? and can you post the zaya pic :) so i can save it on to my computer lol ? oh they abye have it on tumblar ill check it out :) and omg maya is getting so much hate becuase of the kiss with zig.... LOL I THINK IM CONFUSED TOO I DONT KNOW WHAT I WANT LOL :/ I KNOW YOU CAN SHIP MORE THAN ONE BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO PIC ONE AND IDK I SHIP BOTH BUT LIKE ZAYA HASINT HAVE ANY ALONE SCREEN TIME EXCEPT FOR UNDERNEATH IT ALL 1 AND 2 AND MAYA AND CAMPBELL WERE IN LIKE FOUR EPISODES TOGETHER BUT NOT COUNTING THE ONES WHERE SHE WASINT INTRESTED IN HIM... AND THAN ZIG HASINT HAD ANY REAL PLOTS EXCEPT FOR THE ONES HE JUST HAD SO LIKE I DONT REALLY KNOW HOW HE WOULD BE LIKE IN A RELATIONSHIP I DOONT CONSIDER TORI AND HIM A REAL RELATIONSHIP LIKE WHEN YOU SEE THEM THEY DONT LOOK LIKE A COUPLE SO IDK I NEED TO SEE MORE INTERACTION BETWEEN THE TWO OF THE PAIRINGS BEFORE TO SEE WHAT I LIKE BETTER LOL ;D yea but we must remember that the fanfics are just fiction made up and thats it but its cute to read about the other ideas and stuff about there relationship that maybe or possibly could happen :) but sometimes as much as we want the fanfics to come true they dont:/ and if they do were lucky and glad Bitch stop ersing WHAT DEGRASSI FANS EDIT N THE WIKIA DEGRASIS PAGE!!!!!!!!!! NO ONE LIKES YOU. yea lol october is realy far awayyyyy lol i hope this school year goes by fast like last year and umm who wrote that meaan comment above me? and whos is it adress to........... omg no wonder why every time i went to the season 12 page it was always messed up and empty that dumb bitch! lol :) i see you edited you page again MAYBELL and ZAYA <3 yeaaa MAYBELL <333 :) oh i go back next monday and yea i want to see another promo!!! ughhhh so im guessing school was AWESOME? :D lol oh lol that sucks :/ and i guess imma kinda excited to go back to school next monday do you wear uniform i do ughhhh! oh your catholic? an what time do you get out at school? my cousin goes to the same highschool im going to this year and she said we get out at like 4pm or so true im christian and im religous but not like sooo religous like becky and darcy were and ect.... like i do belive it doesint matter if your gay bi ect.. it just matters about love and happiness ;) oh i hate going to school with some boring as classes!!!! ughhhh like half of the time i dont even pay attention i just go into my own little world!!! XD thanx :) how was school? oh cool :) but what is the cross country team??? OMG hell no that sounds like to much work im too lazy for that XD LOL and you dont wann sign up for girly sport i hope not like cough * cough* cheerleading! lol me either its FRIDAY!! i bet you can relax now from a weeks worth of school :) YEA :D so does that mean you will be able to talk to me more? lol oh kk :) YAY!!!! <333 WHAT??? power generator lol anyways ummm nothing much realy just bored as fuck!!! lol im starting school moday im nervous im entering highschool for the first time i just hope people will accept me with arms wide open :/ YES i know a lot of people ther but like still im nervous its like a new kid moving in to a new school and dont realy know much people there and you dont realy know what to expect or whats going to happen oh so how was your freshman yeear is it weird scarry?? WAIT what you eat lunch in the bathroom??? do have a lot of friends? and are you a loner?? oh for a moment there i thought you were picked on or something and thats why you spent most of your tiime in a bathroom stall ? oh me to i was picked on a lot and didint have many friends i was the quiet shy girl in the room but i havent bin picked on much last year and if i was it was from the wanna be popular crew and wanna be gangsters and thugs and from the people who gossiped alot and couldint keep there mouth shut! at all and i didint let there dumb comments get to me i would even be in the room and in the table behind them and i knew they were talking bout me but i didint care i ignored them my mom says if you act like you dont care they will stop and i guess i have more friends than i didi back than and in from the past few years exactly!!:0thats how i am if you get to know me ill talk to you and if i dont i dont even care bout or you just dont excist in my eyes XP you either love me <3 or hate me!!!! XD nope didint here bout it lol is it storming over there??? and its realy hot and sunny over here :) ughhhh i jinxed it itsraining over now lol ;) and idk am i boring you???? what do you want to talk bout omg im sorry i havent responed to you lately i bin at school the first week and omg the first dau was horrile i kept getting lost and i think the older kids got a kick out of it DX but i eventually got to classes im know basically where everything is ughh im always tired its a huge building i have to run and walk everywhere i get out of breath sometimes and sometimes im a loner in lunch i sit by my self but than later kids will sitt at my table but for the past 3 days of school i sat with people i know ok th first two days bad the rest was ok i love almost all my classes i have treble choir theare arts ( drama club) im taking chinese language im in some business class so far it was ok i just hope it isint soo hard in h.s though im still trying to find my place in the school man the older kids can be so mean to the freashman i know DX UGHHH i hope it does i barely see my friends my cousin goes to the same school to and shes im 10 grade and i dont see her i feel like an outcast well i was before now im rraly realy one and nice pic ELI <3 me too i dont realy come on here a lot since school starte now that think bout it i havent bin on my computer much either im so tired when i get home from school i fall asleep im checking my mail barely me too im so exahusted im just going to relax i go back to school tuesday do you get too miss monday too? LOL that took you a long time too reply nothing much just bored as F***k LOL wat you up to? hiiiiiii :) cool i would love to give you all the detes to lol :) i kno sometimes my computer wont work on my wiki pages too and yea too school is so tireing idk this week has gone by sooo boring and yea im not on here but i will try to keep you up to date on degrassi as much as i can ok XD me too im in theater and choir <3 :) i lol i love trying to show off my talents even though at times i do get shy but i still try yea me to! im still shy and queit a little bit but i dont care what people think of me like i did in middle school but i do get asked a lot why are you always queit? im thinking in my head becuase i dont tlk to the popular crowd you know the bad kids that are in gangs skip class get into fights gossip about people and get high in the bathroom i just hang out with my little group of friends not the nerds just the weird crazy outcasts :) omg you get asked that a lot to??? i know i hate it to ughhhhh..... i guess we have a lot in common lol hey :) what you bin up to??? ughhh tommarows monday i dont feel like going to school lol ive noticed and its fine i have my moments but school is great except for algebra i hate math i love some of my classes but some are realy boring and i notcied that im such a loner in school XD i dont have hardely any of mmy friends in my classes so i just sit where ever im quiet though but its whatevver OMFG THANX MELSSIA LOVE YA :) BUT WTF THE PROMO IS NOT WORKING I MUST SEE WHATS GOING TO HAPPWN I HAD A FEELING THEY WERE GONNA SHOW SOMETHING YESTERDAY DONT TELL ME I HATE SPOILERS! DX OMFG! i saw the promo <333 and there was so much happening i cant even like Maya is playing both cam and Zig like choose one already i went aww when they kissed and he kissed her hand at lunch <3 :) oooooooooh Maya shirtleess in Cams room and Wtf when ELI i was shirtless that was awkward to is face when he walked out! i dont realy give a fuck bout the whole ALLAS shit.... and hell no Bianca iss not pregnant just another misleading promo there just gonna tell his mom hes going back home and to degrassi and Becky wants to be with Adam awww <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 and Omfg i dont think maya is a whore i think shes realy young and doesint know what she wants DX